


Scarf

by Marguaery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguaery/pseuds/Marguaery
Summary: The day he asked you to be his bride, he left a scarf in your house. You should've return it to him.But you didn’t.





	Scarf

The day he asked you to be his bride, he left a scarf in your house. It was a simple dark blue scarf, that you kept in the wardrobe and promised yourself you would give it back to him in the next day. 

You didn’t.

You liked the scarf because that color reminded of his eyes, and how they were able to make you warmth and safe. It made you remember that snow day, in which you two kissed for the first time, and how he hid his face in the cloth.

You never returned because you liked the smell, his smell. Touching the scarf was the same as putting your head in the crook of his neck, feeling his strong arms surround you and fulfill every inch of your soul.

You liked it because carried too much memories. Too much winters spent together on the snow, drinking coffee, sitting in the fireplace in a shared blanket, making silly jokes about his red cheeks, taking care of each other’s flu, making soups, discussing about who would take the heated side of the bed or take a bath first.

You hated it because that scarf had too much stories to tell. 

At the same time, you loved every single one. 

Reluctant fingers unwrapped the scarf around your neck, and a silent tear escaped your eyes. That cloth wasn’t providing warmth as it did before. It only made you feel sad, lonely, empty…

And cold.

 

Just like his body, under the coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you liked this super angst drabble!
> 
> Also, I'm not a native english speaker so, please, if there are any mistakes let me know! I'll try to correct it immediately.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment!  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
